Adam Abbas
Md Adam bin Mohd Abbas, shortened as Adam Abbas,''' '''is a central character in the Nealtiverse and the main protagonist in Story One. He is an esper with telepathic and telekinetic powers who formed the group Chrome to fight off threats in State Isla. Background Adam was born on March 12, 1990 in Kota Kinabalu, Sabah. At the age of four, his family moved to State Isla. Adam did not attend kindergarten and was taught at home by his mother. Adam had shown signs of being an esper at the age of six. He had manifested the ability to read minds and move objects at a distance, but the former caused him to become very ill as he was unable to control it. He was passively channeling thoughts of the people around him, which makes him unable to bear, and this further caused his telekinetic ability to go berserk. His grandfather sealed his powers, however, the seal would only remain as long as he lives and would eventually break after his death, making the inevitable fact that his grandson's powers will return later in life. Upon having his powers sealed, Adam loses memory of ever having powers as well as being ill as a child. In 1997, he attended St. Patrick Primary School where he met Richard Lee, who later became his best friend. It was after they met that they realized that they were neighbors and were only two blocks away from each other. Personality Adam is quite playful and has a habit of teasing other people, especially Rick, whom he often gets into fights with. He is also rather calm and carefree, and he would often tease people without having any expression other than a smile on his face. Despite this, he does mean well for the people around him and cares for them to the extent that he will not hesitate to come to their aid should they be in need. He values justice and for that, he has a high sense of justice. He is also shown to be a great leader. Powers and Abilities He has a high potential to become a powerful esper, displaying his powers at a young age, but his inability to control them at that time caused them to be sealed by his grandfather. Even though his powers were sealed for more than ten years, the potential inside him still expanded over the years. Upon awakening of his powers for the second time, he only takes a little time to better his control over them and was able to become an experienced esper in just a few months. Telepathy With this ability, Adam can communicate with other people at a distance using only the mind, but in order to achieve it, he needs to create a 'channel' that is used to establish a link between him and the person he wants to communicate with. Adam can readily create the channel, but establishment of the link requires consent of both sides. Just by thinking about the word 'approved', the link is already established without needing physical contact between the two parties. Thoughts from the sender are transmitted through channels and arrive at a 'central network' before they continue to be transmitted to the recipient. Adam can create more than one channel to link the thoughts of multiple people which are all transmitted through the network. While Adam has displayed the ability to read minds as a child, this is more of a result from being unable to control his ability. He can actually read minds by using the same method of communicating with others mentally, which is through the creation of channels, but in order for the link to be established, the person must subconsciously give consent. Telekinesis Adam's mainly used ability is his telekinesis, which allows him to levitate objects from a distance. As his powers reawakened and with a little bit of training, he can lift objects that are as heavy as a car and a large rock. Levitating and moving objects that are heavier will cause him to have nosebleeds and a migraine. Adam has much more proficiency in using this ability compared to telepathy, but it is also dangerous. There is a high probability of his telekinetic power going berserk if his mind is under pressure. Precognitive dreaming A subconsciously-active ability, it is Adam's one and only power that was not sealed. It was present sometime after his telepathy and telekinesis was sealed, but Adam was not aware of it, even after his primary abilities were awakened. Unlike telepathy, it does not cause strain on his mind, and is not usually active most of the time. He rarely gets visions of the future through his dreams.